freezeflame22fandomcom-20200214-history
Carl (Series)
Carl is a series on YouTube created by FreezeFlame22. It first launched in January 2017 and is currently on its third season. As the title suggests it's about a character known as Carl Mitchell, who starts out as a socially awkward fourteen year old first starting High School, along with his friends Blooper, Dry Bones and Boo, and his pet potted Piranha Plant Marvin also frequently appears outside of the school. The show also focuses on Carl's relationship with Grace Grey and her friends, Talia, Roxanne & Kylie, as well as having to deal with Gooper, who bullies him frequently and often tries to get in his way. He also has to stay out of trouble with his mother, the kind and attractive Linda Mitchell, and stepfather, the tough and conservative Calvin Mitchell. Characters Main Cast Carl Mitchell Carl is the main character of the show, and is designed to be the most relatable of the characters. He is portrayed as a socially awkward and often nervous character, often worrying what other people will think of him and often does things he's told not to do because he believes they will make him look cool in other people's eyes. He also is shown to deeply care about his pet, Marvin the potted Piranha Plant. Blooper Squidd Blooper is Carl's best friend. He is a squid who is very intelligent and often objects to his friends ideas due to finding them juvenile and wrong. He's usually seen as the voice of reason of the group, but sometimes he has a sour attitude that causes people to dislike him. He also has a big interest in Space Wars, a Star Wars spoof. Dry Bones Dry Bones is one of Carl's best friends. He is mainly known for making up big exaggerations and lies about himself and his home life to make himself seem cool, however only Boo ever believes what he says. He is also rather cocky and can be a lot harsher towards others than most characters, but is still shown to have a soft spot. Boo Who Boo is Carl's one of Carl's best friends. He is a ghost who is shown to be rather dim and unintelligent, for example believing many of Dry Bones' lies and misunderstanding things that other people say to him. He's also much calmer than the other characters, rarely getting mad and speaking in a very chilled out voice. Grace Grey Grace is Carl's good friend and love interest and currently girlfriend in the show. She is portrayed as being very friendly and fun-loving, and is shown to not care what other people think. She hates bullies, and usually tells Gooper and his gang to go away when they show up. Although she's not particularly portrayed as dumb, she acted very oblivious to Carl's feelings for her for most of the first two seasons, even when her own friends have picked up on it. Gooper Jordans Gooper is the school bully, and Carl's main antagonist. He is ruthless, cunning and very abusive towards other students, seen intimidating them to not attend events just because he doesn't like them. He takes a particular disliking towards Carl after he stood up to him on a few occasions, and he continuously tries to make Carl's life difficult. Talia Richards Talia is Grace's best friend and Dry Bones' ex-girlfriend after The Truth Comes Out. She is shown to be very stressed a lot of the time, having to do a lot of work most of the time and saying she's not allowed to do things because her parents would frown upon it. She is shown to come from a much more upper class family, and they were shown to frown upon her decisions. Linda Mitchell Linda, more commonly referred to as Mrs. Mitchell, is Carl's mother. She is shown to be very friendly and parenting towards Carl and his friend, and isn't seen angry on any occasion. She tries to reason with Calvin often, but usually gives in to his demands as she believes what he says is the best decision. She's also seen as very attractive, particularly Boo. Calvin Mitchell Calvin, more commonly known as Mr. Mitchell or Officer Mitchell, is Carl's stepfather. He is the chief of the Toad Town Police, and is shown to be very strict and holds conservative views. He often bosses around Carl and Logan and more often than not forces them to live their lives his way, rather than letting them make their own decisions. Roxanne Smith Roxanne is one of Grace's friends. She is portrayed as being very intelligent, but despite that she still enjoys going out to parties and drinking. Blooper is usually annoyed by this, as he sees that behaviour as juvenile yet she does better in classes than him sometimes, however over time they seem to have developed a friendship. While earlier in the series she shows contempt towards Carl and his friends, she quickly warms up to them all. Kylie Allenby Kylie is another of Grace's friends. She is usually seen as stuck up and looks down upon Carl and his friends, yet continues to hang out with them and seems to enjoy their company. She often makes rude and sarcastic comments, and like Roxanne she often drinks and goes to parties, causing other characters to look down on her for it. Carrie & Sally Mitchell Carrie and Sally are the children of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, making them Carl's half sisters. They're mostly together and rarely seen without the other, and both get preferential treatment from Mr. Mitchell, compared to Carl and his own son Logan. Carrie is shown to be very demanding and spoilt, and often makes rude remarks, despite Mr. Mitchell believing she is a sweet. Sally on the other hand is portrayed as particularly dim and silly. and seems to be a glutton, often said to have eaten all the food. Logan Mitchell Logan is Carl's stepbrother and Mr. Mitchell's son. He is shown to be somewhat of a loser, being seventeen but have dropped out of school, skips work all the time and mainly focuses on pursuing his rap career, making music with his friend Kenny in his spare time. He also gives Carl very bad advice, such as telling him to always have a side girl along with a main girlfriend. Recurring Characters *''These are characters that have appeared for at least three or more episodes. One time characters such as Sebastian will not be listed. '' Mary-Lynn Hatchins Mary-Lynn is Gooper's girlfriend. She's incredibly over-sensitive and constantly checks up on Gooper to see if she's cheating on him. Despite her loyalty to Gooper, when he is injured she doesn't bother with him, and is known for having temporary relationships with lots of guys, including Logan. Liam Smith Liam is one of Gooper's friends in his gang, as well as Roxanne's brother. Like Gooper, he is very cunning, ruthless, and loves to intimidate others. He seems to do this because he hates how smart and popular his sister is, and makes up for it by picking on others. Bob Taylor Bob is another of Gooper's friends in his gang, and is incredibly large compared to the other characters, even Gooper. Much like Gooper and Liam, Bob loves to pick on others, and shares aggressive tendencies. A few lines hint that he is like this as he is beaten by his father behind closed doors. Jim Flaig Jim is a member of Gooper's gang, but unlike Liam and Bob, Jim is looked down upon by the other gang members, and seen as a loser. They constantly tell him to shut up, referring to him by his last name rather than his first name. As well as this, he was revealed to have a crush on Kylie, however he told Carl then when he asked the gang if he could go out with her, Gooper wouldn't allow it. Kenny Harrison Kenny is Logan's friend, and he works with him on his rap music. He is shown to be a very dangerous man, showing many signs of killing people or being involved with gangsters. Despite this, on screen he is very calm and polite towards the Mitchell family. Episodes References to other series Bowser's Children * In Carl's Sister's Birthday Party, Roy makes a tiny cameo in the opening theme right at the end. * In Mr. Mitchell vs Mr. Grey, during the get together, one of the parents asked how Carl is doing. Calvin then says: "Well, the views aren't as high as Bowser's Children, but it's still going well." The Koopa Kids * Carl, Blooper, Gooper and Bob all made appearances in the series. Category:FF22 series